metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Video Game Series
The Metro Video Game Series began with the release of the first title in 2010 and now consists of several products. Metro 2033 The year is 2033. An entire shiddy generation has been born and raised underground, and their besieged Metro station-cities struggle for survival, facing each other and the mutated horrors that await outside. You are Artyom, born just before the war, but raised underground. Having never ventured beyond your home station's limits, one fateful event sparks a desperate mission to the heart of the Metro system, to warn the remnants of mankind of a terrible impending threat. Your journey takes you from the forgotten catacombs beneath the subway to the desolate wastelands above, where your actions will determine the fate of mankind. Metro: Last Light It is the year 2034. Beneath the ruins of post-apocalyptic Moscow, in the tunnels of the Metro, the remnants of mankind are besieged by deadly threats from outside – and within. Mutants stalk the catacombs beneath the desolate surface, and hunt amidst the poisoned skies above. But rather than stand united, the station-cities of the Metro are locked in a struggle for the ultimate power, a doomsday device from the military vaults of D6. A civil war is stirring that could wipe humanity from the face of the earth forever. As Artyom, burdened by guilt but driven by hope, you hold the key to our survival – the last light in our darkest hour… Metro Redux Metro Redux is a post-apocalyptic first person shooter, and a two-part remake of Metro 2033 and Metro: Last Light available on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. It was developed by 4A Games and published by Deep Sliver. The enhanced versions of both games can be bought together as a bundle or separately. The remake was also Metro 2033's debut on a Sony PlayStation console. For more details on each version individually, please see Metro 2033 Redux and Metro Last Light Redux. Metro Exodus Metro Exodus is the next part in the series of post-apocalyptic first person shooters from 4A Games, published by Deep Silver. Its action takes place after the events of Metro: Last Light and following Metro 2035. It expands on the less linear aspects of its predecessors, featuring more open-ended levels set in the vast stretches of the Russian wilderness. Artyom returns yet again as the protagonist, aided by his faithful partner Anna and a team of Spartan Rangers. On his journey across Russia, the crew of the armoured train known as the Aurora grows in size as other survivors can be recruited to join the ranks of the group. Metro 2033: Wars Metro 2033: Wars is a mobile strategy game with role-playing elements, created by DaSuppa Studios from Moscow, Russia. It places the player into the role of Arseniy Skadov, the leader of a new faction in the metro. Taking command of a number of squads and managing the growth of your stations' economy and food supplies, you must provide shelter to your people from the dangers of the outside world and fight off attacks from rival groups within the subway of the once great Russian capital. Metro 2033 (VK) Metro 2033 is a browser and mobile game of the RPG genre, created by Кефир! studio from Volgograd, Russia. In it the player can create their own character, male or female, and travel around the Moscow Metro - levelling up as they complete various tasks, from fighting rats and combating hostile humans to ordinary jobs on stations (like feeding the pigs). Being a stalker and killing mutants on the surface is also an option. The player can work with or even join some of the main factions as well. Category:Video Games